battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SMAW
The Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose ' Assault Weapon' (SMAW) is a shoulder-launched rocket weapon, based on the Israeli B-300, with the primary function of being a portable assault weapon (e.g. bunker buster) and a secondary anti-armor rocket launcher. It was introduced to the United States armed forces in 1984. It has a maximum range of 500 metres (550 yd) against a tank-sized target. It can be used to destroy bunkers and other fortifications during assault operations as well as other designated targets with the dual mode rocket and to destroy main battle tanks with the HEAA rocket. Recent operations in Afghanistan and Iraq have seen a thermobaric rocket added (described as NE—"Novel Explosive"), which is capable of collapsing a building. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The SMAW is the standard rocket launcher issued to the USMC Engineer kit. It usually takes two or three rockets to destroy a tank with this launcher. It performs identically to the PLA PF-98, the EU Carl-Gustaf M3, and the MEC RPG-7V Battlefield 3 The SMAW appears in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The player is equipped with the SMAW during Rock and a Hard Place, as a default gadget. It can be used at any time during the mission, and when a BMP-2 appears, it will automatically be refilled with ammunition if the player had already used it in an earlier segment, and it can also be refilled by ammo crates. Multiplayer The SMAW is the default USMC anti-tank launcher issued to the Engineer kit. Like the Russian RPG-7V2, it has a slightly ballistic trajectory. It stands opposite of, but performing near-identically to, the RPG-7V2 of the Russian team. By default, it is equipped with five rockets (one loaded plus four in reserve), or ten (one loaded plus nine in reserve) when equipped with the explosives upgrade. It can disable a tank in two rounds, or destroy one with three. The SMAW is also capable of destroying walls and obstacles. If the player hits a tank in the rear, one round will disable the vehicle, and another round (totaling two) will destroy the tank. The SMAW can also be used against air targets, destroying attack and scout helicopters as well as jets with a single rocket but only disabling transport helicopters. Gallery SMAW.jpg|SMAW fired at a wall during a destruction demo. battlefield-3-smaw-1-620x348.jpg|The SMAW in gameplay. battlefield-3-smaw-4.jpg|The SMAW's iron sights. SMAWProficiencyDogTag.png|The SMAW Proficiency Dog Tag. SMAWMasterDogTag.png|The SMAW Master Dog Tag. BF3 SMAW Reload.jpg|SMAW reload BF3 SMAW Sprinting.jpg|SMAW whilst sprinting Battlefield 4 The Mk153 makes an appearance in Battlefield 4. It was first seen being used by a US Engineer in a screenshot released by DICE for the game. In multiplayer, the Mk153 inflicts the second-highest damage against vehicles, only after the RPG-7V2, due to its flatter trajectory compared to the latter. Battlefield_4_Siege_of_Shanghai_Screenshot_(from_bottom_of_skyscraper).jpg|The US Engineer (left) takes aim at a WZ-10 with the Mk152 Battlefield_4_Mk153_SMAW_First-Person_Screenshot.png|The Mk153 being held in first-person. External links *SMAW on Wikipedia de:SMAW ru:SMAW Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4